Family Christmas
by PrincessBlueHedgie
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Sonic and Shadow's baby daughter Ally is curious about the presents under the tree (This story contains SonAdow! Haters leave!)


Characters belong to SEGA

Ally is a sonadow child that belongs to me.

I know it's early but I'm already seeing Christmas specials on tv and I think this is cute so yeah.

Sonic=mother

Shadow=father

If you don't like this kind of thing then leave!

* * *

><p>A curious black and blue hedgehog sat in awestruck at the colorfully wrapped boxes under the decorated pine tree. She had blue streaks in her black upturned quills and ruby red eyes. The little girl couldn't have been more than nine months old. After a few moments she got on her hands and knees and began crawling closer to the wrapped gifts.<p>

"Allison, you have to wait." The toddler was lifted off the ground and now in the arms of her father, a hedgehog in similar appearance to her but his streaks were a crimson red along with the sides of his eyes. Shadow carried her to the kitchen, Ally watching over his shoulder as the gifts became out of sight. Her ears drooped, she had been so curious as to what they could be.

"You can open presents tomorrow." Shadow said putting her in her high chair. He went over to the cabinet and took a jar of Ally's baby food, she was still too young for solid food. The older hedgehog tried to spoon feed her the mush but she just crossed her arms and turned her head.

After a few attempts at getting her to eat Shadow sighed. "This is why your mother feeds you, speaking of which where is he?"

Once again Allison found herself being carried, she was back in the living room which she wanted because that's where the boxes and tree were but that happiness quickly left as she was put in play pen on the other side of the room.

"I need to make a call just play until I come back." The dark hedgehog walked into another room of the house.

Ally pouted and looked at the stuffed animals in the pen with her. She stood up on her shaky legs and gripped the bars that weren't that much taller than her. The blue striped hedgehog sat with her arms crossed, she never really liked being cooped up in the play pen especially when she wanted to explore. Ally picked up a stuffed bunny and threw it at the tree in defiance. The branches shook and a few ornaments fell off.

Shadow came back in to check on the noise and sighed when he saw Ally's stuffed rabbit not far from the tree. He picked up the toy and placed it in the pen.

The front door suddenly opened and a blue hedgehog with bright green eyes walked in wearing a thick coat and scarf, behind him a pink hedgehog with a long red coat walked in carrying a box, she had a smile on her face and was humming holiday music.

"It's late you know." Shadow said.

"I know sorry..." Sonic said while taking off his winter coat.

"I tried calling you," Shadow looked behind the other and noticed Amy. "Why is she here?"

"Ok, one it's a blizzard out there I couldn't get reception and two Amy has something for Allison."

Amy nodded. "I made it myself." The pink hedgehog placed the box on the table and pulled out a small red dress just Ally's size. "I really want to see if it fits her."

Sonic smiled and picked up the still pouty toddler. After seeing her expression he turned to Shadow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I tried to feed her and then I put her in the pen."

"She's stubborn, I wonder where she gets that from." Sonic said giving him a look. "What was she doing before that?"

"Looking at the gifts." Shadow answered simply.

"Maybe she wanted to open one."

"Um, can Ally try on the dress?" Amy cut in.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic carefully passed Allison to Amy who smiled and went upstairs to get the dress on.

"So, what makes you think that?" Shadow asked.

"It's her first Christmas she's bound to be curious by it, can we just let her open one?" Sonic said.

"..Fine" Shadow replied.

"See? Isn't everything better when you agree with me?" Sonic chuckled.

"You really know how to drive me crazy hedgehog."

"Yeah but you love me anyway-" Sonic was silenced by his lover's lips crashing into his, but before it could get too far the sound of footsteps upstairs made them separate.

"Hey, good news it fits like a glove." Amy said smiling and holding a red clad Ally. Amy passed Allison back over to Sonic.

"Thanks Ames."

Amy nodded. "No problem, happy holidays." The pink hedgehog waved as she left the house.

"Ally, do you want to open a present early?" Sonic asked.

Ally smiled and clapped.

"I think that's a yes." Shadow said.

Sonic sat on the couch letting Ally sit in his lap. Shadow picked a small gift from the pile and handed it to his daughter who quickly tore through the wrapping paper. Under the wrapping was a jewelry box and inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a small green gem in the shape of a chaos emerald.

The small hedgehogs eyes lit up as her father put the necklace around her neck. Ally smiled giggled at her present.

"Isn't she cute?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and I think I know where she gets that from."

Sonic smiled. "Merry first Christmas Ally."

END OF STORY


End file.
